Harry Potter and the Parallel World
by Cente 22
Summary: chapter 2 is up leaving u with a mystery so please review
1. the dream

Harry Potter and the Parallel world  
  
"No I can't defeat him the wand won't work against him I need help," said harry,"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted in pain of the Crutacius and Avada Kedavra curse. Harry woke up in pain of his scar breathing hard, he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water it was the 31st of August already he went down and prepared himself for his fifth year at Hogwarts "uncle Vernon can I have a word with you?" said Harry with a small voice "what do you want boy" said Vernon mad because he was watching his favorite show "tomorrow is when I leave to my school can you take me to the station" he said "yes sure" said happy because his going away for a hole school year.  
  
Harry's summer went like always fighting with Dudley, doing homework etc. he didn't go this summer to the Weasley's house because his uncle locked the window with bars and the owls could not come in and couldn't do his magic to open the lock because he would be expelled of Hogwarts and was kind of mad at his uncle because he couldn't communicate with his friends.  
  
Ron and Hermione were already in the train when Harry came in "hey guys how are you?" they ignored him as nothing was there he explained everything on the way to Hogwarts and they understood.  
  
When they got to Hogwarts they heard the song of the sorting hat it was the same one from their first year, Dumbledore said the forest was now and still is forbidden. The feast began and Ron like always hungry they talked all about what happened over the summer, when the feast finished and went to their dormitories and waited for the first day of classes.  
  
Harry woke up in the morning and went with Ron and Hermione to the great hall to eat breakfast and got ready for classes.  
  
(I know I got some problems writing but I'm just starting I'm a rookie so please if u like it review.) 


	2. Slythering vs Gryffindor

Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor  
  
They went to their first class that was potions with the Slytherins and when they got to the common room Harry told them about the dream he's been having they got worried but he told them not to be worried because he was going to handle this and they both understood.  
  
A month passed in Hogwarts and Harry was exited because Quidditch and had already started practicing, Ron got to be in the team as goalie but Harry was the captain their first match was going to be against Slythering who's new team captain was Malfoy (obvious wasn't it?) Harry and Ron were getting good grades because of the excitement. The day came Ron's first game of Quidditch as always Lee Jordan was telling the game from the megaphone up in the Gryffindor house "for the Gryffindor's playing as goalie brother of my best friends RON WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As chasers the beautiful ANGELINA JOHNSON!!! Also as chaser ALICIA SPINNET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally the last chaser for Gryffindor KATIE BELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And for beaters THE WEASLEY TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the last player for Gryffindor the best seeker I have seen in all time at Hogwarts HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Sorry about the introduction but my favorite sport is basketball) the game started as madam Hooch threw the quaffle up "and the game is on Angelina Johnson with the quaffle she flies down threw the left side she gives it to Alicia Spinnet she shoots the quaffle and SCORES!!!!!!!!! Gryffindor by 10 Slytherin 0" the game continued and Gryffindor was winning 60 to 20 when Harry saw the snitch he chased it the same as Malfoy he hit him hard and got out of track and when Harry stopped spinning he saw the bludger coming at him it hit him right in the face and the beater of Slythering went fast towards him and hit him in the face knocking him of his broom and fell 600 ft to the floor but what no one understood is that when Harry hit the floor he disappeared I know it's kind of lame but o well it is my first fanfic so please review. 


End file.
